


Paradox

by mskullgirl



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Dysfunctional Family, Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-26
Updated: 2013-03-26
Packaged: 2017-12-06 13:08:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 95
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/736060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mskullgirl/pseuds/mskullgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A poem in the style of a nursery rhyme about Loki and Thor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paradox

There once lived two young princes

In a castle in the sky

And one was gold and one was dark

But they never wondered why

Both were born to rule someday

Both called the other brother

But one belonged to one world

And the other to another

Though different as dark and light

Or like the night and day

They loved each other dearly

And they laughed the years away

There now are two grown princes

Once of sunshine one of ice

Oh what has happened to the days

When the contrast could be nice


End file.
